1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an encoding apparatus, a decoding apparatus, an encoding method, a computer readable medium storing a program thereof, and a computer data signal.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided an encoding apparatus including a group generating unit that puts plural information values together and generates a group of information values; a code assignment unit that assigns a code to each group generated by the group generating unit; and an information encoding unit that encodes the information values belonging to each group, using the code assigned to each group.